Pranks to Pairs
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: It's the week leading up to Halloween and the studio of Smosh Games are filled with costumed friends and their pranks. With every costume change and prank, will the pranks lead to pairings? I don't own or am with either group


**Smosh Games Fan Fiction 1: Pranks to Pairs**

By Caroline R. A.

It was the week of Halloween when it all happened. They were all attending an amazing Halloween party on Halloween night. That was everyone, but Ian, Anthony, and Joven who were elsewhere the others thought. Boy, they were wrong…

"It isn't going to be the same without the others," Lasercorn admitted to Mari, who was helping him with his Lasercorn costume on the Monday of that week.

"Yes I know, but… It'll still be fun on Halloween at the party," Mari replied, adjusting Lasercorn's horn and planting a quick kiss on his soft cheek.

Sohinki was across the camera room, staring face to creepy face with a slowly descending and large spider. He was paralyzed by the spider who somehow triggered a memory for him that wasn't good. When the spider reached the floor and inched towards Sohinki's costumed body, Sohinki let out an ear piercing scream that sounded like one of Joven's Wax Job screams.

"What's the problem, Sohinki?" Lasercorn asked, darting towards the fear-struck Sohinki.

"L-look d-down," Sohinki peeped, cowering behind Lasercorn's amazing form.

The two men clung to each other and yelped for Mari.

"What are you two cry-babies cowering in panic about?" Mari asked, kissing both on their noses when she reached them.

"Sp-Spider!" they cried, hiding behind Mari.

Mari let the spider on her hand and asked, "Did you read Joven's text?"

"M-Mari! No," they yelped as Mari turned and held the spider in her hands in front of them.

"Come on. It's just a spider… Why is it so scary for you?" Mari asked, faking a throw of the spider at them.

"It's embarrassing. H-How does this spider relate to Joven's text?" they mummered.

"Joven said, in that text that you didn't read, that he has a line of pranks for you dorks, starting with this robotic spider trick that totally worked," Mari replied.

Within a blink of an eye towards the door, Joven entered with his weak hands grasping the controller for the nimble robotic spider.

"Ah... That remote controlled spider with camera eyes fools everyone," Joven chuckled, controlling the spider to launch onto Lasercorn's shoulder that was besides Sohinki. "Great costumes, anyway."

"Thank you. I can't believe you Joven," Lasercorn said, trying to take back his former state of happy and good manner.

"Got to go! Bye!" Sohinki ran for the door, not glancing twice at the robotic spider flying towards his costumed back.

"Where are you running, Sohinki?" Anthony and Ian asked, blocking his escape.

"Nowhere," Sohinki said, turning to face the size enlarging spider.

"Did you two help Jovenshire with this prank?" Lasercorn asked Anthony and Ian, who were now relaxing Sohinki's bony and tense shoulders.

"The spider's mine," Anthony teased, watching it dance upon Lasercorn's nose.

"Anthony is my ride and controller belongs to me," Ian added.

Minutes later, Lasercorn and Sohinki was getting the finishing touches for their costumes while Mari was busily doing hers. Anthony and Ian was wrestling Joven for their toys back.

"Give it Joven!" they said.

"Never!" Joven replied with a chuckle, tossing Ian's body from his own.

"Please?" Anthony cooed.

"I have the controller," Joven cooed, "You don't."

"You're not our mother," Ian snapped sassily.

"True," Joven nodded, starting to send the spider for an Anthony attack.

"Got it!" Ian snatched both quickly from Joven's large, but weak hands.

It is around eight at night when the second prank was set up. Joven had somehow slipped into Anthony's trunk, holding the prank materials that would work on Anthony and Ian.

"So, who do you think Jovenshire going to do next?" Ian asked Anthony, not realizing Joven's current position in their car.

"No idea. You, Ian?" Anthony replied, driving their car to their place with his hands feebly controlling the car.

"Same," Ian said.

When the two men reached their place, Joven carefully trailed behind them.

"I'm going to bed," Ian said, flopping down in bed.

"Me too. Good night," Anthony replied, doing the same in his room.

"Perfect. Let's do this," Joven smirked, slinking slowly into the bathroom with the prank materials in hand.

Joven knew these simple pranks would make Anthony and Ian so mad and upset, more than normal. After setting up part of the prank, Joven decided to take to bed in the guest room that was near the pranked bathroom.

Tuesday morning came quickly. Joven was up early to finish setting up his prank.

"Garlic mayo... check. Whipped cream… check," Joven whispered his checklist quickly.

Jovenshire hid in the shower, waiting for the arrival of the two men to the bathroom.

"_Soon… Very soon,_" Joven hissed, hearing two sets of feet hit the ground at the same time.

"Morning Ian," Anthony groggily said, entering the bathroom.

"Morning Anthony," Ian groggily replied, stumbling past him.

Joven held his breath quietly, listening to the tired Anthony in the bathroom.

"Got to look good if goin' get pranked," Anthony chuckled tiredly, one hand reaching for the fake bottle of hair gel.

Seconds later, Joven released quietly some of his breath for he had heard the reaction he wanted.

"Holy blue shelling Batman!" Anthony cried, realizing what he put in his hair _**wasn't **_gel, but rather… whipped cream.

"JOVENSHIRE!" he yelled, now fully awake.

No response.

"My hair is ruined!" he cried, running out of the bathroom.

Joven heard Ian laughed heartedly.

"You're next, pretty boy," Joven smirked, still sitting in the shower, waiting.

Ian entered the bathroom and reached for the second prank in the bathroom.

"Goin' to be pretty if goin' to be pranked," Ian chuckled, still somewhat sleepy.

"Not actually," Joven chuckled softly.

"Whatever," Ian sighed.

A minute later, Joven heard the reaction from Ian he so excitedly desired.

"Holy garlic mayo of epic proportion!" Ian yelled after smearing the garlic mayo on his teeth using his toothbrush.

Joven stepped from the shower, watching Ian turn in agony and torment.

"Now, brush for three minutes, but first… ANTHONY!" Joven chuckled, Anthony running in with a now spread smile upon his face.

"I hate you! AGGGG!" Ian cried madly.

"Now, Ian… Control your anger… _**Brush your teeth**_," Joven advised, holding his eyes in his own.

"That was two great pranks, Joven. How did you do that?" Anthony asked Joven as Ian, in bad humor, brushed his teeth with the garlic mayo.

"Anthony's car is big enough so… I hid in it with the whipped cream and garlic mayo. When you two fools fell asleep, I spilt into the bathroom and set up the pranks… I slept in the guest room and hid in the shower to watch it unfold," Joven replied, watching intently as Ian continued, gagging on the garlic mayo.

Later that day in the afternoon at the studio, a prank from another member happens and Joven… receives.

"Guys… and Mari… Can you help me with something?" Joven asked from the camera room.

"Sure!" they replied.

When the crew entered the room, they stood in shock.

"_Joven… _What's going on here?" Mari asked sweetly.

"One moment… I'm working on my red-eyed spider creeper costume. Next moment… I'm hanging by a rope from the ceiling in a ladies' evening gown," Joven replied.

"_**Ha. Ha… Mr. Pranks-a-Lot**_ receives a prank," Anthony and Ian teased Joven together.

"Why the dress? _**JUST WHY**_?" Joven asked between tears.

"Garlic mayo toothpaste and whipped cream hair gel," they replied with sass.

"You didn't answer my question!" Joven cried, wildly shaking his body.

"Oh… The dress was _**my **_idea, silly boy. The dress makes it more… _**funny**_," Lasercorn replied, placing the robotic spider on his upside down face and Sohinki held the controller.

His face was red and beads of cold sweat dripped down his body as he watched the spider dance upon his hot face.

"Are you afraid of spiders, Jovenshire?" Mari asked curiously.

"_N-No_… _I-I'm n-not_," Joven sputtered in response.

"Being afraid or scared isn't a _bad thing_, Joven. Are you truly _**not **_afraid or afraid, but _**sheepish to admit it**_?" Mari asked kindly.

"Let… me… down… Mari… Then, I'll tell you," Joven replied between gulps of air.

A few minutes later, Joven lay tired and in pain on the ground with the dress _**still **_on.

"_Sort of afraid,_" Joven replied.

"Are you wearing a Twilight shirt, _**Jovenshire**_?" Lasercorn asked, helping him change into his red eyed spider creeper costume.

"_**WHY**_? _**WHY would I?**_" Joven replied, slapping his face strongly.

The next prank came on Wednesday morning when Sohinki talking with one of the female co-editors of the channels.

"_So… _Do you want to go… on a date with… me?" Sohinki asked.

"I have a boyfriend!" she laughed, slapping him strongly.

When the woman left, Sohinki attempted to move, but realized that he was standing, in one of the punishment dresses, in a block of sticky glue.

"AGGG!" Sohinki cried, shaking violently.

"All you have to do is thirty-five pushups and then you're free," Joven told him kindly from the side.

"Can I-," Sohinki was about to ask if you could do girl pushups, but Joven interrupted.

"_**No… No… No!**_" Joven spat, pushing him to the ground quickly.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he got in position to do the thirty-five pushups.

"_**I'll be helping, Sohinki**_. _**Let's see you do those pushups, maggot!**_" Lasercorn growled, coming up behind him.

"Which one is you meanies is counting?" Sohinki peeped.

"I'll do it," Joven replied.

As Sohinki did the cross-dressed pushups, Joven's smirk changed to a merciless grin that seemed to mock Sohinki's weak bodied pushups.

There was no pranks on Thursday, but pranks _**were **_being set up for Friday. Everyone felt like one bad move or one bad comment could prank them quickly and easily. The first prank on Friday was a prank on haywire around nine in the morning.

Joven was entering the studio for the first time that day.

"Holy crap!" Joven screamed.

Fallen in front of him was the yelping Sohinki, Lasercorn, Ian, and Anthony who were all in pain with tennis balls nearby.

"What happened?" Joven asked, carefully guiding them to the camera room.

"A prank went crazy," Sohinki replied between yelps and cries of pain.

"Which one? All of me were perfectly non-dangerous and set up," Joven asked, finishing the carefully moving of his friends.

"_**One of mine**_," a voice replied, kissing each on the nose quickly and carefully.

"_**MARI!**_" they yelped quickly.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, passing out icepacks.

Joven and Mari brought the others into the room carefully.

"Why for the prank?" Lasercorn weakly asked, standing up carefully, using Joven as support.

"I thought it would be funny," Mari sighed, kissing Lasercorn on the cheek sweetly.

"It wasn't," the men peeped in panic.

"I'm _**so **_sorry," Mari replied kindly.

Saturday was Halloween and their costume party. Everyone was ready and their costumes were perfect and ready.

"I can't wait for the party!" Mari chuckled.

"Me too!" the others replied with smiles and high-fives.

"Where's Jovenshire?" Sohinki asked curiously.

"Getting his costume ready," Lasercorn replied with a slowly forming smirk.

From outside came a loud scream and Joven sped inside in panic and fear.

"Where-Where's my costume?" Joven shouted, falling to his knees on the carpeted floor.

"Right here, Joven," Ian replied, waving the costume in his fallen face.

"My costume! What happened?" Joven cried.

His costume was converted into a giant spider in a cocktail dress with a coconut bra.

"Just some little additions, that's what," Ian chuckled with a mischievous grin.

A few minutes later, another prank happened, set by the clever Joven. It was from the sink… a gallon of lemonade released on the user.

"_**Why **_would you _**prank **_a girl?" Mari asked strongly.

"I was planning to do that to Ian," Joven admitted, drying her off carefully.

"_**Why**_?" Mari asked, pushing him down to the ground with force and anger.

"Just for fun… Just for fun," Joven replied sheepishly, crawling backwards in fear.

Joven stood up and began to help dry Mari, who was in her costume for the night's Halloween party.

"Do you know who I am?" Mari asked.

"Mari… Do you have amnesia?" Joven replied with a smile.

"No, no… Guess who I am tonight for Halloween?" Mari chuckled, kissing Joven on the cheek.

"Hmmm… A zombie princess?" Joven asked.

"Of course, Joven!" Mari laughed.

Hours later around six in the afternoon, they heard a scream from outside the studio. Joven came running in fear and panic inside again.

"What happened, Jovenshire?" Anthony asked in a fake motherly voice.

"My costume is ruined!" Joven cried.

"_Oh _no… _Your costume is ruined_," Ian teased with a smirk.

"You little snitch!" Joven yelled, watching Sohinki strut towards him.

"You didn't like your costume, anyway," Sohinki said with a sigh and a smile.

"No, no… My _**new **_costume!" Joven replied angrily.

"What was it?" Lasercorn asked curiously.

"_A… purple and pink… prom dress_," Joven admitted softly.

"What?! Ha, ha!" they teased with Mari joining in happily.

"_With heels and a wig_," Joven added softly.

"Where does a man get that kind of costume?" Lasercorn laughed and chuckled.

"Mari's place," Joven replied.

"YOU WHAT?" Mari asked, slapping him strongly.

"I had too. It wasn't going to fit you anyway," Joven said with a sigh.

Minutes later, the six adults made an agreement about no pranks until next Halloween work week while helping Joven shop for a new costume.

Hours later, the group was attired in their costumes and arrived at the party together in Anthony's car.

"Are we all ready?" Joven asked.

"Yes! Go Smosh Games!" they replied excited.

When the group were having fun at the party, Joven strolled over to Mari who was adjusting Lasercorn's amazing costume. As the music slowed down, Joven made his move on her.

"Mari… Will you dance with me?" Joven asked with a soft smile that melted her heart.

"Why wouldn't I, Joshua?" Mari replied, taking the floor with the cool and collected Joven.

Seconds later, the four others took the floor together: Iancorn and Anthinki.

As the two young adult slow-danced, Joven felt his smile grow and watched the other young couples have a kissing domino thing. Joven leaned in slowly, watching Mari do the same.

"Yes, you can," Mari said sweetly, lifting up Joven's practical glasses from his eyes.

Joven's lips brushed against Mari's lips, letting her dark lipstick touch his barely touched lips.

From the corner of their eyes, the four others kiss by mistake. As they all separated, Mari's eyes fell upon Joven's teary face.

"What's the matter?" Mari asked softly.

"Pardon me for a second," Joven peeped, darting away quickly to outside.

Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Ian, and Anthony heard Joven shout something surprising.

"First kiss!" Joven cried and shouted.

When Joven returned, his face was calm and collected.

Ever since, the bond that held the company together stayed; even though they swear in vain at each other… They will stay bonded together like true friends or maybe even more.

The End!


End file.
